Being Human
by Margot-Eve
Summary: Set two years after the movie events. Francoeur's only wish is to be human. Duchess is the one who can grant him this wish. But her intentions are not as innocent and selfless as one would assume.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Francoeur_

Everything was new to him. Every sound, smell, shape and taste brought a completely new level of experience. It was exciting and fresh. He felt as if he had never lived before. Each new thing brought with it another joyful discovery.

But life would be too easy if everything was like that. Some discoveries hurt. For instance, touching the fire was not a good idea. Or love.

Lucille was always there to explain things to him, guide him, protect him. She was his best friend. She was his unrequited love. His first and only love.

At first he hadn't understood what was happening to him. He had thought it was a normal thing, among friends. But with more books read, movies watched and one talk with Maud later he finally realized what the pain he felt when Lucille was away or with Raoul meant. What was the source of his happiness once she was with him; dancing, singing and laughing with just _him._

What he also understood was that they would never be together. Raoul was his friend and loved Lucille, and she loved him _back_. They were going to get _married_. And Francoeur, well… Francoeur was not human. He might be 7 feet tall, disguise himself as a human, sing and dance but… that would never make him human. One was never so close to the goal, yet, never so far away from it. Being human… how he yearned for this.

_The Duchess_

She was something of a legend, told only by whispers. Mysterious, seductive, _dangerous_. She was known by the titles of Black Widow, Witch and Duchess. She used the last one, or more usual names, like Margaret, Annie, Jacqueline. Many have heard of her but few have seen her, and even fewer had lived to tell the tale. Always young and beautiful, always to be feared.

The idea to return to Paris was spontaneous. She already had an estate there waiting for her, and she had to relocate anyway. People started to suspect something and sniffing around. It was about time.

The Monster incident happened before she arrived, and to tell the truth, she did not care too terribly much about what had gone on in the first place. At the moment, she had much more important things to do. Servants to find… She wasn't picky, really. All that mattered was their youth and good looks. Social status wasn't a problem. She has seen peasant boys handsome like princes, and princes that looked like pigs.

His name was Anton. Sweet, young Anton. Sixteen years old, bright blue eyes, shiny, golden hair. An orphan. More of a boy than a man. He was working part time in a shop and was an honest, charming person. Very sweet, very naïve. Fascinated with this older Mademoiselle, whom had shown an interest in him. He was just too perfect, this was just too easy… By the end of the week, he was hers.

* * *

><p>Hello there. Here is my new story! Isn't it terrific? I'm not dead!<p>

So be nice, and review. The more reviews I get the quicker I write ;D


	2. Part 1: the Meeting

Chapter 1: The meeting

The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breath and moans as she road him. He looked so _cute_ under her, like an angel. Duchess smiled and rolled her hips, bringing her lover even closer to the edge. She lead her nails down his torso, scratching his skin, marking her way down with red lines. His back arched and his mouth opened to call her name. The moment she waited for. She quickly leaned forward and brought her lips over his, sucking in his very soul. His body convulse slightly, as his spirit left his body, and once this was done, she leaned back and licked her lips, satisfied.

Oh, he was not dead, no. She had only made him into her perfect _slave_. It would take him a couple of years to die; it usually took them around ten years to whither. Somehow, the younger they were, the quicker it happened. Now, he lived only to serve her, and she was the air he breathed. And would continue to be so, unless she ordered otherwise.

Duchess got up and ordered a bath, and Anton obeyed immediately.

Later, relaxed and dressed up, she decided to reward herself by visiting the L'Oiseau Rare, the Rare Bird. It seemed that the place was now very popular. What caught her utmost attention, though, was the male singer.

His person was covered in a mystery, and she loved mysteries…

~~00~~

The audience was filled with people, and as always, Francoeur was giddy to start the performance. He always felt so alive on the stage, and Lucille was there too…

...Lucille…

He looked at the empty place next to him. She should have been there already. Where _was _she?

~~00~~

Lucille knew she was running late, and it was all Raoul's fault. Ugh! That man! Just because she loved him didn't mean that he could occupy all of her time! Yes, his inventions were… interesting, but she also had a job! And now, as if to make things worse, she ran into aunt Carlotta, whom was looking for her.

"Lucille…!"

"Yes, yes, auntie. I'm sorry. I'll be there in a second." She tried to pass the older woman by and rush onto the scene, but the older woman grabbed her wrists.

"Wait. There's some very rich woman in the lounge. She came here especially for Monsieur Francoeur. Tell him, to, you know, smile to her at the end of the act, okay? She might donate…" Carlotta added the last part in a sing-song tone.

Lucille smiled politely. "I will auntie, but I need to get to the stage now."

"Okay, go. Go!" the blond woman waved her hand, sending the singer away.

Lucille quickly found her place next to Francoeur and sent him a reassuring smile, when she spotted his worried look.

"Everything is fine. At the end of the show, we need to smile to the person in the lounge, okay?"

The flea nodded and the curtain opened. The performance started. The duet once again succeeded. The whole cabaret was dancing, and the positive vibe could be felt even outside the building. At the end, as always, Lucille and Francoeur were both tired, but felt accomplished. They both felt that they could go even longer, but knew that was not exactly the truth. So they bowed and, as promised, smiled to the mysterious woman, whom they couldn't see very well, in the dim lighting, which tonight seemed dimmer than usual. After they exited the stage, Carlotta caught them.

"Oh, she was sooooo happy!" the small woman squealed with excitement. "You were both fantastic, as always, and she said to reserve the lounge every Saturday! And she'll be making donation! Said you are soo worth investing in!" she almost jumped around them.

Francoeur and Lucille watched her with polite, but tired smiles.

"Then tell her our thanks, auntie. And promise that we would always be happy to sing for her." Lucille said, and tried to once again escape her aunt.

"Oh, but you can't go just yet! I promised her she could meet you, now that the show is all finished," Carlotta stopped the duo and hauled them to the Duchess

The lodge was kept a little bit darker than usual. Only after a few seconds of allowing their eyes to adjust could they spot the woman sitting in a cushioned armchair. Behind her stood two men. The one on her left was a handsome, young boy, while the older man on her right, looked… withered. Francoeur remembered a movie he once watched with Emile and Raul, it was about something called a mummy. The flea couldn't help but make a connection between the way both the dried out dead body in bandages and the man on the right looked alike. They were just as dry, and just as lifeless. The woman in the chair, on the other hand, looked very alive. And since he was making comparisons anyway, Francoeur immediately thought of a spider, when he saw her.

She was like the complete opposite of Lucille. While the singer was the icon of purity to him, the Duchess had an aura of something _evil _around her. Her skin was tanned, her long, heavy, black hair framed her face in delicate curls, her black eyes stared hungrily at them, and just to add to the image, her dress, in similar style to the white dress Lucille wore, was jet black. She could be in her early twenties, both Francour and Lucille assumed.

"I really enjoyed your show." She said to them without any introductions.

Lucille once again called for her best smile and replied, "Yes, well. We are very happy for you, and grateful for the donation you'll be making to our cabaret, Mademoiselle…"

"Call me Duchess. Just Duchess," The brunette said. "Please sit down. You must be tired."

_If you're so concerned about us, why don't you just say your goodbye?_ Lucille thought angrily, but instead accepted the offer. So did Francoeur.

"And you, Monsieur Francoeur. I might admit I was completely captivated by your performance. You are a very talented man." Duchess stretched her hand to him and he reluctantly accepted it, not really sure what should he do with it. Luckily for him, Duchess immediately retracted her hand, and continued, "I'll be coming here more often. Now, I believe we all should call it a night." She stood up gracefully, and the duet followed, "Goodnight to you Monsieur, Mademoiselle." Duchess nodded slightly to the two of them and departed.

"Good night to you, too," Lucille answered with a slight nod. Francoeur simply waved his hand.

~~00~~

During her ride home, Duchess was deep in thought. Puzzled, really. That _man_, Francoeur ( if she could call him like that at all!), _he _was something else. She could not sense any magical influence on him, still.

When she tried to reach his mind at first, she was shocked that no matter how hard she tried, he was far away from her reach. How was that possible? Even men who showed no interest in women were like open books, to her. What was wrong with him? And that was why she had invited them to meet her. That touch of his hand had told her almost everything, and it had taken her a lot of will power to keep her cool and not to faint from the mental exhaustion. He was a flea. _A flea!_

Sighing deeply, Duchess massaged her temples. It was just a little bit to much… but then again… it was even more intriguing. So she had gathered the little power she had left to read his emotions. That was easy, but once again she had to control herself. He had somehow sensed the danger she was, yes, and she knew that some animals could do that. But what had surprised her more was the devotion and… love. The love Francour felt for the young woman next to him. Unfortunately, she had not had enough power left to read Lucille. Women were always harder for her to read, they were more immune to her abilities. So Duchess just bid her goodbye and fled the cabaret, before she could faint.

"Anton?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"When we get home, don't wake me up. Just carry be to my bedroom and let me sleep."

"Yes, Mistress."

"And don't forget to get me out of this dress, I don't want it to get wrinkled."

"Yes, Mistress."

* * *

><p>Because the POV in this story is divided by multiple characters I've added some separators so you'd be informed of the change ;] I hope it helps.<p>

And yes, the M rating is caused mostly by Duchess, but there shall be some Francille moments ;]

So please be nice and consider the fact that I do update quicker if there's some response to my writing. I have few chapter pre-written, but.. you know. reviews make me happy! So clicky, clicky on that fancy-shmancy button below. ;D


	3. Part 2: The web

Chapter 2: The web

Every Saturday, Duchess would come to the Rare Bird and listen to Lucille and Francoeur's performance. During the week she would discreetly follow them around Paris, observing them and their three friends; Raoul, Lucille's fiancé, Emile, the operator from the cinema, and Maud, Emile's wife. From time to time, they would hang out together, doing altogether mundane things like visiting the park, going to the cinema, or going out for lunch. From what Duchess could tell, they were nice, and cheerful group of friends. And she couldn't help but feel a slight envy for their happiness.

Roger, her previous slave, was now too fragile to get out. Or to do _anything_, for that matter. The brunette huffed with irritation, every time she came across the withered man. In the end, she forbade him from exiting his room. And as for Anton… He was already showing the symptoms of withering. She had figured that he must have been previously of a weak health. This meant she will be forced to look for another victim sooner than she had anticipated. And that made her mood even sourer.

Duchess looked at her hands and carefully watched her neck and face in the mirror, looking for any sign of ageing. Nothing for now, but the more she prolonged the search for a new servant, the bigger her chances for the clock to start ticking again. The black haired woman shivered at the thought of wrinkles, back pains, and general feelings of being tired, old and helpless… _alone_.

She would never allow such thing to happen!

Keeping her slaves alive and around had its perks. They were doing the necessary work around the estates and kept her high society image, and the longer they lived and could be shown around, the more the rest of human population were kept calm and fooled. But it also drained her powers quickly. That was why the day after her first visit to the Rare Bird, she believed that there might be some more efficient solution.

Francoeur.

He was no human, and she wouldn't be able to suck his soul out, that much was obvious. But if she could play it smart, some hypnosis and perhaps a little potion now and again would be _perfect _to keep the monster's loyalty to her. He was strong and had a beautiful voice, accompanied by wonderful dancing skills, which would keep her entertained. If she had him, Duchess would no longer be forced to keep her victims alive for years, and waste her valuable powers. A few months would be _just _enough, just until she would relocate to another place. But just how could she get him? And that was why she had begun to follow him around in the first place, to get more and more adjusted to the way his flea mind worked, and how his emotions flowed. And she had discovered that he was more sentient than she anticipated.

She thought of him as more of a trained pet at first. But there were such emotions…! How deeply he loved Lucille, how much he cared for his friends happiness and how much it hurt him to simply let his love to walk away with another. Brave, kind, innocent and smart. With even greater talent. She admired that. And slowly started to spin the web.

First, of course, was to gain Francoeur's trust. She asked them to her lodge after the concerts, 'accidentally' ran into them on the streets, played at being nice and supportive, like a dedicated fan. She talked with him or Lucille, or sometimes their friends, even. Slowly, _ever_ so slowly, she worked her way through them. Lulled their consciousness to sleep. They still had not revealed to her the real identity of Francoeur, but she was fine with that. Rushed jobs were flawed jobs, and she had waited longer than this for something she wanted. No rushing, baby steps. Patience always pays.

Her next step was to get closer to him. So far she had approached him only in the presence of Lucille or the others. Now, she would have to try to get him alone.

After the performance she went backstage, before the duo could return to their dressing room. They were, of course, used to this by now. Although Lucille always seemed to be a bit annoyed with her fanfare.

"Brava!" Duchess clapped her hands. "Wonderful as always!"

"Thank you, Duchess." Lucille bowed slightly with a fake smile. "It's a great pleasure to know we still carry your interest."

"Oh, you will never stop, believe me." The black haired woman chuckled slightly. "Now!" she clasped Francoeur's hands. "I suppose you two must be _very_ tired, no? But, Lucille, could I borrow Monsieur Francoeur for a second?"

The female singer was about to disagree, but Carlotta cut in with her excited jumping, allowing Duchess to walk away with the giant 'man'.

"Aunt!" Lucille hissed to the older woman, as she watched Francoeur and Duchess slip away.

"Oh, my dear, don't be so jealous!" the blond woman hugged her niece. "You have Raoul, let Monsieur Francoeur have someone in this world."

Lucille sighed. If Carlotta only knew... but the damage was already done, and the only thing she could do was to watch Francoeur walk away with Duchess, glancing back at her in anxiety.

The auburn haired singer stomped into her changing room, not really certain as to why she was so furious. Jealous? Oh, she wasn't _jealous!_ Not one a bit! After all, what should _she_ be jealous of! That good for nothing _Duchess?_ If only she _was _a Duchess! About that _woman_ stealing away her fiancé _and _her best friend!

"UGH! The nerve!" Lucille angrily cast her comb over the vanity; the thing nearly flew back at her, but landed on the floor before it could reach her.

She walked around her room, still furious. She could feel something was wrong with that brunette. Even Maud could tell so, and Emile was cautious about her, while Raoul…

"Argh! That _idiot_!" Lucille huffed and puffed, clenching her hands into fists. Raoul, of course, swooned over the Duchess, who had shown a considerable interest in his so called _inventions._

"Okay, okay, calm down." The singer ran a hand up from her forehead through her hair, breathing in and out in slow, deep breaths. "Francoeur is smarter than that half-brained genius."

In fact, Lucille didn't think Raul was dumb, some of his inventions _were _brilliant, but in all honesty, they rarely worked the way he wanted (that caused by the fact they were build from the parts from the junk yard), thus making him look like an idiot in front of everyone else. It irritated her, that people saw him like this. Sure she called him dumb and stupid, but he was hers, so obviously _that_ was allowed.

Her career. Oh, that was a completely different topic in the Raul/Lucille relationship. There was _no_ way she would give up singing, after they got married. She _loved _her job. It was everything to her. After her parents death, singing was the only thing that kept her alive. Giving that up would mean giving up a big part of herself. But Raoul saw it differently. He saw it partially as a potential threat to their relationship. Oh, he loved her singing, but she could do it without other men looking at her, couldn't she? … Seriously? What the heck was he thinking?

But Lucille loved Raul, and he loved her back. So they would obviously work things through and… as a… couple of grown up people, of course… they would work _this _thing through. Yes. That's what they are going to do…

Hopefully.

She plopped down on the sofa, her entire breath escaping from her lips with a quiet whistle, and she threw her head back over the headrest. "Francoeur… come back quickly…" she begged her best friend with a hushed voice.

_Meanwhile…_

The cabaret was empty now, so Duchess led Francoeur to her lodge, knowing no one from other spectators would overhear them.

"Monsieur, please, sit down". She showed him the armchair, and sat herself in an opposing one.

For a long, very uncomfortable moment they were more or less silent. The flea tried touching the strings in his guitar from time to time, wondering just what this woman could want from him. He was still wary of her, but she seemed nice enough, during the times he met her on the streets. But there was still something very strange about her. And now she just watched him curiously with that lazy smile…

"Francoeur… may I call you Francoeur?" she suddenly asked.

The singer blinked, surprised, and nodded awkwardly. He felt exposed, without Lucille to speak for him.

"I was wondering… you see, I know it's not my business, but… why aren't you and mademoiselle Lucille together?"

His head immediately darted up with a shock in his eyes. If fleas could have a cold sweat, then that was what he felt now. Just how was he supposed to answer that?

"Oh, please don't worry. It's just that... I couldn't help but to notice how unmatched Lucille and monsieur Raoul are, together. They argue most of the time, and don't really seem to consider each others feelings… while you and the mademoiselle seem to have a… connection, of sorts. A chemistry between you, perhaps?"

Francoeur hung his head, plunking the string of his guitar. What was she getting at? How was he supposed to explain to Duchess that he was not human, and therefore could not be in a relationship with his lovely Lucille? It was just as Maud had told him, one day. "_Love is something humans, woman and a man, feel toward each other."_ And a flea did not fit in this description.

He suddenly felt Duchess' hand on his shoulder, and looked up again. "Francoeur, if I have upset you somehow, I'm sorry. But if there's anything, _anything_, you would like to ask or tell be about, I would be more than happy to help you."

He nodded politely and stood, announcing the end of this meeting. She would never understand, and could never help him. After all, who could help a flea?

The first moment he had realized his feelings for Lucille he had asked Professor if it was possible for him to become human. But the old man shook his head.

"_I'm sorry Francoeur… I'm a botanist… I could try, but… it's not so easy, to change your species. If it was Charles… who knows, maybe it would work… but with you? I'm sorry."_

But Francoeur had pled and begged, and the Professor had agreed to at least try. But to no avail. During one of the experiments, the giant flea had been hurt so badly that he hadn't been able to walk or sing for nearly two weeks. The worst part had been lying to Lucille. His angel.

There was no hope for him, and there never would be.

* * *

><p>An update! I'm so happy! You are happy too right? Right! Hit the magic button below to make me even happier. Give your thankies to my Beta: defyingphysix on dA for this xD Now review! Pretty please?<p> 


	4. Part 3: Raoul

Chapter 3: Raoul

Today had been good, for Raoul. He had plenty of deliveries, which had all been made on time. Catherine the Second had run smoothly, and even the remote control hadn't shown any signs of malfunction for a whole day; and he had just dreamed up these new ideas and he just couldn't wait to make them real!

To celebrate such a glorious day, he decided to visit his Lucille. _His Lucille._ He giggled at the thought. He had been in love with her for such a long time, and after ages of being _mortal _enemies, they were finally working things through. More or less. Maybe more less than more, but… oh, every couple had some differences to work on. Just why had they hit them now? Wasn't it something to deal _after_ they were married?

The first year of their relationship was marvelous, and after they witnessed Emile and Maud's wedding, Raoul got his guts together and proposed to Lucille. Oh, she was thrilled! And excited! And she said yes! It was all fantastic, but… now it wasn't. He wondered just how Francoeur was dealing with her, as even the gentle giant couldn't escape the "Wrath of Lucille". Especially when she had her _Days_. It was a miracle that they were both still alive… Raoul sighed and stared outside the window of his car.

Somehow, he just couldn't overlook how much different Lucille acted around Francoeur. Oh, he wasn't jealous about that! …Well, perhaps a tiny bit. But Francoeur was a _flea, _for crying out loud. And he was so sweet to everyone. He was a great friend, but Raoul couldn't help seeing him as more of a dog following Lucille around, sometimes. And he got the feeling that he was being dumped for said dog. He had a friend once… a colleague… ok, a guy he met in a bar once (was it so miserable that the only friend he had was Emile), who told him, in drunken lingo, how his girl had dumped him for a dog she found in the back alley.

Ironic, wasn't it?

Sometimes he had this dark thought, in the dead of the night. Maybe… he and Lucille weren't meant for each other?

Finally he got out of his car. It was cold and the mist was gathering in the streets. Raoul went to the back of the car and retrieved the Champaign. God! His arms screamed under the strain, he needed to work out more. Breathing heavily, he walked slowly to the Rare Bird with the delivery, his thoughts still submerged in his own, unvoiced problems, when suddenly;

"AHH!" a woman screamed.

AAARRGH!" Raul screamed back, and dropped the box.

"You scared me!" Lucille (who else could it be?) shouted angrily at him. "I hope nothing is broken!"

"Well, you scared me, too! And… I'm fine, no problem."

"Not you, you idiot! I'm talking about the Champaign!"

"Hey! At least your dress is dry!" he huffed and pointed out. "And haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Maybe. And you're late." Lucille folded her arms on her chest and pouted.

"I know, okay?" Raoul grunted. "Where's Francoeur? Maybe you could call him? His good with all that heavy lifting."

"He's talking with_ Duchess,_" Lucille made the 'princess' pose and blinked her eyes 'adorably'.

"What? The rich lady? Again? Seriously, is she so enamorated with his voice? Hey, you think it's safe to leave him with her?" Raoul once again lifted the box, moaning painfully under its weight.

Lucille opened the doors for him and waited until he got in.

"I asked aunt Carlotta to watch over them. It seems all Duchess does is praise his talent, and she keeps watching our rehearsals. And I have to admit… under her protectorate, The Rare Bird is faring really well." Lucille finished with a disheartened sigh.

"So, that's a good thing, right?" Raoul had to stop, and placed the box at the floor. God, this was heavy!

"Yes, but… I don't like her around him. What if she discovers his secret?"

Officially, no one knew that Francoeur was a giant flea, and the former Paris Monster.

"I know, but as long as she keeps her hands to herself… oomph!" he lifted the box again "...He's safe. And besides he has you, me, Emile, Maud, the Professor and Charles. Has your aunt found out, yet?"

"No. I think she kind of lives in her own little world, you know. Sees what she wants to see? Something like that." The woman sighed. "I wish the Duchess hadn't showed up. I feel like she's a really bad news."

Raoul kind of understood her worries. So far Francoeur was only their secret. He was something that pulled them up together. Sharing him would probably put an end to something…

"Yeah, so… where do I put it?"

Lucille helped him to the back stage kitchen, where they kept the Champaign, before the two of them returned to the main room where Francoeur, sitting on the stage, was playing something to Duchess. The black haired woman was delighted with this, she laughed and applauded him every time the number ended. Suddenly the musician noticed them, and waved which turned the attention of Duchess to the couple. She smiled brightly and stood up

"Oh, Lucille! I'm so happy you've joined us! And Raoul, I'm so glad to see you again. A glass of Champaign?"

"Well, if you... ouch!" Lucille unexpectedly stomped on Raoul's foot, causing the man to jump around in pain.

"It's very nice of you, but I suppose that _Raoul!_" she abruptly caught her fiancé by his jacket, steadying him in one place, "has a lot of work to do. Isn't that right, Raoul?"

The death threat in her eyes made him feel really small.

"Nonsense!" Duchess walked to Raoul and took him by arm. "I bet you want to see your beautiful fiancé perform, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but…" Raoul gulped and tried to somehow escape, but wasn't given the chance to.

"See! Come on sit with me!" the brunette interrupted his speech and dragged him to her table.

The rehearsal went smoothly, as always, and Duchess finally got up to leave, to Lucille's relief. Raoul decided to talk a little bit with his fiancée before leaving, since it seemed that this was their 'serious quarrel free' type of day. Once he was outside, he spotted something unusual. It was Duchess, and her servant… _Antuan_?... It seemed that their car broke down and she was unable to leave.

Raoul hesitated for a moment. Help them or not? But he missed his chance to leave, when the noble woman spotted him.

"Oh, Monsieur Raoul!" she waved to him.

"Mademoiselle, what's the problem?" he asked as he walked closer.

"The car is broken, and Anton does not know how to fix it."

Raul was not surprised, Anton was nearly a child, so how would he know how to fix a complicated automobile engine?

"Let me take a look at this." The inventor in him finally won over, and Raoul could not resist tinkering with machinery.

After a couple of minutes, the engine was back to working, much to Duchess' delight.

"Oh, monsieur Raoul, how will I ever repay you for this?" she asked gratefully.

"Well…" he started but once again she had cut in.

"I know! How about a dinner at my estate? Oh please, you have to say yes!"

And that was how he landed in this big (and definitely on the creepy side) manor. It absolutely reeked the word "money". Everything here was high-class and expensive, from the looks of the place. And dark, with occasional red; an odd decorating choice. Definitely on the creepy side.

But the dinner was tasty. And the wine was wonderful, and how had he started talking about Lucille, their problems and… hell no, had he just told her about Francoeur? Oh, hell. But… she was so _kind_. And charming, and… charismatic and very, very attractive…

The next day, he had not remembered just how had he managed to get back at his junk yard. His head hurt, and there was a giant hole in what exactly happened after the toast… All he knew was that it was something very, very bad…

* * *

><p>HELLLO SWEATHEART! MISSED MEH? Sure you did. I tried to correct Raouls name in here, but if I missed it somewhere, sorry, in next chapters his name should be a-okay.<p>

Anyway, if you are happy for this update the same way I am... REVIEW! Zee EvilOverlord commands thee!

No seriously, there's this magic button, it doesn't bite... much. As the old man's talking bird-hat said in the Labyrith: "Leave a contribution the the little box"

See you next time.


	5. Part 4: Dreams

Chapter 4: Dreams are made by Her.

Today, Lucille and Francoeur had the day off. The female singer had decided that they could go to the park and feed the ducks since the weather was nice, and she knew just how much her partner loved the park.

It was always a little bit scary to Lucille to let him go anywhere on his own, but she loved the way Francoeur moved about with glee, discovering anew every corner in the park. Sometimes he even played with children, which made her laugh so hard she lost her breath. Once he was so caught up with his game, that he hadn't noticed a picnic basket behind him, and had tripped and landed in the fountain. He had been such a miserable mess it was hard to stay serious. He was just beyond adorable.

Today Francoeur was a little bit calmer, before he spotted the red ball some children were playing with and made that "Can I? Can I? Pwueeeeeze!" Kind of excited face, and she just chuckled.

"Go. Play with them."

So the game began. Francoeur was a really gentle giant. If he were a man, she would call him childlike. The type kids loved to play with, but he just knew when to act as an adult. Sometimes she wondered how much human was he inside. And what could he tell her, if he could speak.

"He's a sight to see. Isn't he?" someone said to her.

"Oh, yes…" Lucille answered automatically, almost dreamily, and then jumped with realization, turning back to face the newcomer, "What…?"

"Oh, had I startled you?" Duchess smiled innocently.

"A little, yes. How can I help you, mademoiselle?" Lucille had to suppress an angry grimace.

The black haired woman sighed raising her eyes up and shaking her head slightly.

"Do I need to have something from you, just to talk with my favorite performers? "

"No, but…"

"Exactly," the brunette interrupted her. "I merely wanted to have a walk in this beautiful park of Paris." She walked around Lucille gesticulating toward the trees.

"I see," said the singer, with hint of skepticism. "Good day to you, Duchess."

Lucille expected that after that, the other woman would leave, but she kept staring at Francoeur with a slight smile on her face.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" suddenly she said, a bit absentmindedly.

"What?" the red head asked, just out of a simple reaction.

"Him…" Duchess pointed with her chin toward Francoeur. "How wonderful science can be…"

Lucille felt as if something was clenching inside her.

"Pardon, mademoiselle, but I do not understand."

"Raul told me. The monster of Paris. A giant flea. Simply amazing… Such a talent… Too bad he's not human. Now if you'll excuse me…" Duchess gathered the folds of her dress and began to walk away from a shocked Lucille

"Wait!" the singer called after her, and Duchess stopped.

"What do you mean, Raul told you?" Lucille knew that once that the next time she saw the man… there would be pain.

"Oh, he told me over a dinner I invited him to. He… hadn't told you?"

Raul was already dead. He had just no idea of it just yet. But Lucille would deliver the message.

~~00~~

"…what do you mean how dare I…?"

"…oh, you know _exactly_ what I mean, monsieur! You cheap ass…"

"… wailing frog…!"

Francoeur sat in the backstage corridor, softly touching the strings of his guitar, not really listening to what was happening behind the changing room doors. Just another fight between Lucille and Raul. Some would say that he should be happy with this, but he wasn't. He'd prefer to know that Lucille was happy with Raul. It would have been so much easier… fortunately they would made peace with each other at the end of this 'conversation', or tomorrow after noon

"Wow, they are really loud."

The flea raised his head and looked at Duchess, whom was approaching with a bottle of wine. In response, he merely shrugged.

"You are used to this, huh?"

He just pulled gently at the strings.

"Oh, well," she dropped down onto the stoop beside him, "More for us." She gave the bottle to Anton, whom seemed to follow her like a shadow. He opened the bottle and poured the alcohol into two glasses, which Duchess placed between herself and Francoeur. She offered one to him.

The musician shook his head. He didn't want a drink. Actually, he couldn't understand why humans enjoyed alcohol so much; to him, it was simply disgusting.

"Oh, please Francoeur! It's my birthday!" Duchess pleaded. "Just one sip. Please. Do it for me."

The flea was unsure. He was aware of what a 'birthday' was, and knew that refusing one's birthday request was considered rude. He sighed and took the glass.

The woman smiled brightly and raise her glass. Francoeur mimicked her and they both took a sip of the wine. Surprisingly, the giant flea discovered that the drink had a pleasant taste. A little bit herbal, but tasty.

"Thank you." The brunette smiled.

Francoeur just nodded and took another sip.

"I've heard from Raul who you really are." Suddenly Duchess blurted out, causing the poor singer to almost choke. He looked at her with fear in his eyes, not sure what had this meant.

"Oh, don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She patted his arm reassuringly. "Do you like the wine?"

Suddenly Francoeur realized he had emptied the glass in one gulp. Duchess nodded to Anton and the servant refilled his glass.

"Listen, I am _very _influential person. So I would like you to remember the promise I made to you a couple of days ago. Anything you want, just name it, and I can make it happen." She drank her wine, and let Anton refill her glass.

The giant gulped. The alcohol in his system caused his mind to swim a little. _Anything… Influential… one wish… everything you ever wanted…_ it seemed that suddenly there was someone else in his head. He shook it a little, trying to get his thoughts straight.

All of a sudden, the doors to the changing room opened, and Raul stormed out. But once he spotted Duchess he froze.

The woman smiled widely at that.

"Good evening to you, monsieur. I hope you had a pleasant time during that dinner few days ago."

And Lucille heard that. And saw the wine in Francoeur's hand. And the smug face of Duchess. She snapped and slapped Raul across the face, then pulled Francoeur by his arm, dragging him on the stage. Oh, how she hated that woman!

The performance was flawless, as always, but the tension in Lucille's behavior could have been noticed quite clearly by the audience. And that made her only angrier. After everything finished and Francoeur went to sleep, Lucille stayed a little bit longer in the dressing room.

It was strange, but she hadn't noticed this particular bottle of wine before. But, feeling stressed, she poured herself a glass and drank. The flavor was pleasant… a little bit herbal but warmed her insides and relaxed the muscles immediately.

She hadn't noticed when she fell asleep.

Lucille felt warm and safe in the arms of her lover. He was tall, so much taller than her, it couldn't be Raul. His strong body fit so well with hers. He kissed and caressed her with such tenderness she nearly melted. His kisses were starting a fire inside her, is gaze made her blush like a little girl. She felt so loved, like never before. His face was so familiar, yet alien to her. But who cared… She sighed with delight as his fingers brushed over her tummy and traveled to her back, massaging the small on her back. He groaned and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth, making her moan into his lips. When they parted, his hands moved to her thighs and shifted them to open wider for him. He looked at her, his messy hairs and bright, reddish orange eyes

"Francoeur…" she whispered when they became one and drifted further into the illusion

~~00~~

Francoeur dreamt just like any other person. It might have been the side effect of the Professor's potion, because he had never dreamt before the transformation.

The dream he had now was very vivid and beautiful. He stood in the changing room, dressed in a black tuxedo. He felt a little bit strange, something was off, about him, but he didn't care, for now. He straightened the jacket and adjusted the gloves, when someone knocked on the doors. He wanted to chirp the welcome, but instead… he spoke.

"Come in." he wasn't really surprised. After all it was a dream

The doors opened, and Duchess came in.

"You look astounding, my friend." She said. "I'm so happy this worked out in the end."

"Thank you."

"Come on. Let's don't make the bride wait."

Suddenly he was on the stage, but the whole place looked different. There were flowers everywhere. The stage itself was made to look like an altar. To Francoeur's right stood Raul and Emile. A bright march was playing, and he saw Lucille walk in, dressed in a white wedding dress, walking straight to _him. _With the corner of his eye he saw Duchess standing a little bit in the shadows. She winked to him and presented him a mirror. And in the mirror… he was human.

~~00~~

Duchess huffed, exhausted, as she sunk deeper into her armchair. This was difficult. Francoeur's mind, even if so close to a human's, still belonged to a flea. The projection was _so _much harder than she was used to. And Lucille was a woman. She wouldn't have been able to do this, if not for the wine she drank. Duchess realized that she would need to find another victim soon, or she would be left dry.

Oh, well. Paris was a big city. And lots of people disappeared in it every day.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys are happy to see me ;] Today I recived two Beta'd chapter, but the second one won't be posted until Tuesday ;D<p>

Review! And I may consider posting ealier ;P Pretty please?


	6. Part 5: The Witch

Chapter 5: The witch.

Francoeur knew that dreams weren't all real. They were a projection of mind, reflecting your day, fears or needs… that's what Lucille told him, when he had his first dream. But the days passed, and seeing Duchess every day in that lounge… It was really tempting to go to her and tell her everything; after all, she already knew he wasn't human… The problem was… he was still a bit afraid of her, and felt he would seem silly if he told her he acted upon a dream. She would laugh at him.

This dilemma made him miserable and sad. What should he do?

What was more, ever since that dream, staying near Lucille had became even more painful than ever. And she had started to act strangely around him; she became jumpy and couldn't really relax until his disguise, mask, gloves and jacket were off, and his bug self was revealed. But even then, she was kind of fidgety.

And he had even more dreams like that. More vivid, more realistic. Sometimes it as hard for him to remember it was a dream. Once when he woke up he had to tried very hard not to walk to Lucille and kiss her like he wanted to, like he did in the dream…

To make things worse, the relationship of Raoul and Lucille became even more strained. And the presence of Duchess only made things worse.

The black haired woman seemed to take a liking to Raoul, or to be more precise, his inventions. She was very excited when he talked to her about his newest ideas, and it ended up that Duchess proposed that she would fund his inventions. The quarrel between Lucille and Raoul which erupted afterward raised a very dangerous topic; the postponing of the wedding.

Francoeur couldn't really count the times when Lucille cried on his shoulder, letting out all of her sorrows to him. This was why he couldn't really trust Duchess… she was ruining the trust and love Raoul and Lucille had.

He should be happy, any other man in his situation would grab the chance, but… he wasn't any other man. He was a flea.

But he was also their friend, and as a friend he would do something about it!

~~00~~

Lucille couldn't believe herself! All those dreams… Just thinking about them her cheeks burned deep red. And it wasn't even Raoul… Oh, good Lord… It was Francoeur… Sometimes he was a human, sometimes it was his real self (those were the gentle and mild ones) and sometimes he was a mix of both. Her mind was betraying her… and this wasn't helping with her strained situation with Raoul. She felt like she was cheating on him! In her dreams!

This made it easier to snap at him. Angrier in their arguments. Like she was defending herself. And he didn't even knew what was really going on!

All she had to do was just close her eyes, and she could feel the warm breath on her skin, hear Francoeur's melodic voice… she sighed with frustration. If only… but she was a proper lady. She was already spoken for. God, why had she made things so difficult for herself?

And Duchess. She was _everywhere_. She said she would listen to their performance on Saturdays and she did, but she was there for _every rehearsal_. Every day she would meet her on the street. And it hadn't been two months since they had first met. Her presence was heavy, suffocating… Lucille felt _oppressed _by the brunette. She was taking away Raoul, and it seemed she would steal Francoeur from her, too.

This Saturday her best friend had disappeared in the Duchess lounge just after the show. What he would seek there was a mystery, and Lucille was too exhausted, both mentally and physically, to find out. She merely nodded to Aunt Carlotta on her way to the dressing room and closed the door behind her. She really needed to sleep.

~~00~~

When Francoeur appeared in the lounge, Duchess was getting ready to leave. Seeing him, she nodded knowingly.

"If you wish to talk with me, please, follow me to my car. There we can discuss everything in peace."

The musician wasn't sure. What he was doing was already a form of a rebellion. And leaving with that woman…

But he followed. The car was a little bit too crowded for him, even if it was only he and Duchess, Anton seemed to have disappeared, since he had seen him last. And the brunette noticed that. She wrinkled her nose and reached to her bag. She pulled a small sprig out of it and tapped at the walls of the car. Suddenly the inside became bigger.

"That's better, isn't it?"

If Francoeur could speak, he wouldn't be able to vocalize anything anyway. He was so shocked- So afraid of her now… and realized that getting into this car was a bad idea. _Very_ bad idea. He swallowed.

"Oh, please don't let this intimidate you. So what was you wanted to tell me?" Duchess smiled and made herself even more comfortable on the seat.

He looked at her with fear at first, but remembered what he wanted. He had prepared cards, similar to the ones Charles used, and he gave them to Duchess.

She read them slowly and carefully. "What if I told you I'm doing this for you?" she smiled ironically.

He blinked. What?

"My dear Francoeur. Do you remember our first conversation, when I told you that you and Mademoiselle Lucille would be a great couple?" he nodded. "Do you remember the second conversation, when I promised you anything you would ask me?" he confirmed again. "Now, after seeing what I did with the car, do you still think I can't help you with your… condition?"

She was smiling knowingly, like a spider considering many possibilities of how to eat its meal. He still didn't trust her, he was still afraid, but… she was right. If she could help him… But Raoul…

Suddenly Duchess's hand made it's way to his face and gently turned him to look at her.

"I can make it happen, Monsieur Francoeur…" she whispered. "I can turn what you are now…" unexpectedly there was a mirror in her hand. "… into this."

He looked into the mirror and saw… himself… from the dream. A brown-eyed man, with black hair and a heart shaped face. Where once where his mandibles, the man had well trimmed sideburns. Francoeur raised his hand to his face and touched it. The image in the mirror reflected this gesture.

Finally the gentle giant lowered the mirror, and all of his doubt flew out through the window. His heart beat heavily in his chest when he looked with determination at Duchess.

She chuckled. "I see you made your decision." She pulled out a paper from her bag and handed it to him. "This is a contract between the two of us. I promise to turn you into a human and you promise to keep this a secret."

Francoeur took the contract and read it. It looked simple, very clear. He took a fountain pen from her and signed it.

"Wonderfully. Here is the potion," she handed him a middle sized crystal flask with peach-colored liquid inside. "It won't work immediately. In fact, it works from sunrise to sunset. You drink a gulp and until sunset you are human. This is a dose for three days, so be careful with it. The effect will be permanent only if your love kisses you, and tells you that she loves you. But no one, and I mean _no one_, can know about! The side effect could be dire. Do you understand?"

Francoeur barely heard what she was saying to him. He was so transfixed with the potion… but he nodded with agreement. Duchess took him to her mansion and ordered Anton to fetch her clothes for Francoeur. He couldn't approach Lucille in something she would recognize. And after that, their dealings were done, she send him away.

Tomorrow… tomorrow Francoeur would see the world as a _proper _human.

* * *

><p>Just at what Duchess is playing? What does she wants? Is she really a villain? mwahahaha xD<p>

Who can't wait for next chapter? xD Tell me!

Review! and you get more.


	7. Part 6: Enter Daniel?

Chapter 6: Enter… Daniel?

Francoeur was so nervous that he could barely sleep, checking every five minutes if the flask was with him. In his mind he played Duchess's instruction again and again, making sure he understood them correctly.

The amount of potion in the flask was sufficient for three days, one gulp for a day. Every sunset meant the end of his 'human time', unless of course Lucille kissed him and told him that she loved him. He couldn't wait! How would it be to be able to walk the street without disguise, without worry that someone might discover that he was the Monster of Paris?

He had a plan of what to say to Lucille, so she could not suspect anything. He would tell her that he is going to visit Professor, and probably will stay with the man for a whole day. But he'd be back for the show, of course! Finally, tired shortly before the sunrise, he fell asleep, dreaming of how delighted Lucille would be, once she knew that he had turned human, just for her

He woke up to the sound of Lucille in the kitchen. It humored him, how hard she tried to cook, but it never turned out well. After he had become 7 feet tall, he had quickly learned how to cook, just to make sure they wouldn't need to eat burned toast again. Though the female singer from time to time tried to regain her womanly rights in the kitchen, her failures always reminded her who was a better cook.

Not to mention that having four arms was a big plus in the kitchen.

After having breakfast, Lucille told Francoeur that she had to leave to get some groceries and meet with Maud. It was one of their girly days. A moment when neither of the men, Francoeur, Raoul, or even Emile, could interrupt. The flea assured his friend that he would be fine, and gave her a card which told her about his plans. Of course she was slightly worried, but they finally parted and Francoeur could initiate his plan.

He undressed, just like Duchess suggested , found the flask and opened it. The smell was heavy and bitter, making him slightly dizzy and sick, but he took a deep breath and swallowed the first prescription of portion. He quickly placed the bottle on a table and looked at his hands. Nothing. Maybe he drank too little? He was about to reach for the potion again when the pain struck.

He let out a low howl as he felt his insides melt. His body burned, his vision swam and his mind fought to stay conscious. Francoeur felt to his knees, trying to crawl somewhere safe, _anywhere, _just to make the pain stop. His head pounded, his throat went dry. Lord help him! He slammed two of his fists into the floor, hissing and moaning quietly. What had he done? Would this agony ever stop? When he was on the verge of begging for death, he lost his consciousness and welcomed the darkness with joy.

~~00~~

He woke up minutes later. His body was sore, his eyes slightly burning. He blinked and touched his head. He shook it, trying to focus, when he noticed something odd.

Colors… he could see colors… The floor… it was… it was different, he tried to remember what Lucille said. The wood was… brown! Yes! It was brown! Then his eyes fell on his hands. Fascinated, he raised them higher, inspecting them closely. Flesh… Peach colored, human flesh. He looked down. Just like the rest of his body. Quickly he ran to the mirror. Oh! His face… His eyes! Just like he saw them in that smaller mirror Duchess gave him. And… hmm… what's that? Oh, right, he remembered. Human males had their reproducing organs outside of their bodies… yes, that is why they needed clothes.

Clothes! He quickly got to the bag Duchess gave him. Now, he could go out and meet Lucille properly.

~~00~~

Lucille chatted happily with Maud outside of the café. The topic? The usual. Men, fashion, daily routine.

"And how is it between you and Raoul? Any better?" asked Maud suddenly.

Lucille became silent for a while, her mood ruined instantly. "Oh, I don't know Maud. It's just… I love him. But at the same time… we were nearly sworn enemies for so long… And now that we're together… It's like we can't switch from enemies to partners! And it's been two years! Of course, at the beginning, everything was so perfect! We tried to work things through, we had some minor disagreements, but now…?" the auburn haired woman hid her face in her hands. "It's like something changed horribly. We're still friends, we'll always be friends, but… I don't know if I have strength to carry it on. And that Duchess…"

Maud sighed. "Maybe you and Raoul need some time together? You know, leave Paris for few days… Francoeur would manage without you on stage, you know that. And there's aunt Carlotta, to manage everything. It's not like your relationship is an exception." The petite brunette smiled gently. "Emile and I, we have fights too. But after we cool down, we talk things through and try to understand one another. This is how it should be."

"The problem is, Raoul and I cannot understand each other like that. We're fine as friends, but when it comes to more serious things… there's nothing we can agree on!" the singer huffed frustrated. Why did life have to be so difficult?

"Give it some time…" Maud placed a reassuring hand on her friends arm.

"But there is no time! In few months we are supposed to get married! And I can't marry a man I fight constantly with about even the tiniest detail!"

Maud shook her head, worried. This was a very serious matter.

Both women fell silent for a while, not really sure what they should say now.

"I should go now, Maud." Finally Lucille spoke. "I… just…"

"It's okay. I understand."

They stood up and hugged before waving goodbye, and parted. The auburn haired singer turned the corner and saw… _him._

He was tall. Towering over people around him. Perhaps 7 feet tall. Black, messy hair fell over his heart-shaped face. His mouth stretched in a wide grin and wide opened, sparkling eyes gave him the look of a child looking at the world for the first time.

He was dressed in expensive looking clothes. Black suit and slivery green vest, a cane at his side and a small blackboard, like the one used by children in school, in his hand. The man had currently stopped by the florist, and was taking his time adoring the flowers. Suddenly his head turned and spotted her. The time slowed down.

He walked to her, bowed to her and took her hand to kiss. Then he quickly showed her the blackboard.

Bonjour, mademoiselle. My name is Daniel

He was mute, which struck Lucille with a tinge of sadness. His eyes had nice chocolate brown shade…

"Bonjour, monsieur. My name is Lucille."

I know. You sing at Rare Bird. You have a beautiful voice.

"Thank you." She knew she was already blushing heavily. Her heart was practically racing. Oh, God. Oh, God. This man…he couldn't be… He looked just like Francoeur from her dreams… "_Calm down Lucille. Breath in, breath out. Smile." _

Can I help you?

He gestured to the shopping bag she had with her.

"Well…" Lucille hesitated. She had only just met this gentleman! But he smiled so innocently and sweetly she couldn't help but gave in, and handed him her bag. "I live not far from here."

He nodded and they started walking.

~~00~~

Francoeur couldn't be more happy. The whole world was wonderful! The colors! The smells! The sounds! It seemed that everything around him was strengthened ten times when he became human. And when he thought he couldn't be more surprised, he saw… _her_. Lucille, his angel. Now with his human eyes he could see how truly beautiful she was.

Her hair, her eyes, her smile and oh, that blush on her cheeks. He wanted to kiss her here and now! But he couldn't. Not yet. But he would wait. He was patient.

When they reached the doors of her house, he handed over her groceries, but quickly pulled out his writing board and scribbled.

I know, this is all sudden, but… would you mind if I invited you out for a coffee?

He was worried she would refuse, but after a moment of hesitation she agreed. His heart grew with happiness. Everything is going to be fine, now. He just knew it.

~~00~~

Duchess watched the couple with a small smirk, they were both so very naïve… Oh, well… All she had to do now is to find Raoul and stir the waters a little bit more…

* * *

><p>I'm baaaaaaaaack! Happy, yes, no? More good news, next chapter, next Wednesday! Yay!<p>

A cookie to anyone who would draw Francoeur in a pink apron with: "Kiss the Cook (or Flea)" sign. And a hug!

Also, don't know if I mentioned it in the previous chapter (probably did), if you want to see how I envisioned human!Francouer check ArandaDill's gallery on deviantArt and Bonkachan's. He's mix of both.

Review! Now! Please!

(I just realised I'm acting a bit like a kid on sugar high...)


	8. Part 7 Spider and a fly

Chapter 7: A spider and a fly.

She found him talking with the florist girl, Gwen or something like that. Duchess smiled widely and slowly walked up to him.

"Oh, Raoul! I'm so glad I met you here!" she hung on his arm, startling him.

Raoul blushed slightly at her antics.

"Um… Good afternoon, Mademoiselle Duchess. How can I help you?"

"Oh, you know, I was just walking around and saw you and thought… that maybe you would like a lunch with me?" she batted her eyelashes, mixing some hypnotic charm into her voice.

Raoul gulped nervously. Surely nothing would happen. It was just a lunch after all, and the black haired woman was such a charmer…

"Okay. Why not?"

"Perfect! I know just the right place. Oh, could we ride there in your car? I left Anton at the mansion. And I'm a little bit tired."

He agreed and said goodbye to Gwenaelle and opened the door for Duchess to climb into Cathrine's cab and quickly ran to the driver's seat.

When he got in he noticed how gleefull Duchess looked as she ran her fingers over the dash board.

"This car really runs on sunflower oil?" she asked.

"Yes." Raoul answered, smiling. It was nice to be appreciated, and Duchess always seemed so honest with her interest in his invention. He felt so much more comfortable around her when she acted like that, opposing to her usual flirtatious behavior. She felt so much more real. Like a child bewildered with a new discovery. "Though I still have some problem with the remote control…" he sighed and started the car.

"If you had accepted my proposition, you would have been able to get rid of all the glitches." She said, still slightly touching the control panel. "Money is all you need here."

He wanted to say that he knew that, but bit his lips in the last moment. He already had enough problems with Lucille and didn't want this talk to lead to that.

"So where are we going exactly?

"Just ride along this street, I'll tell you when to turn.

Quickly they reached their destination, there didn't seem to be a street in Paris she didn't know. Duchess introduced Raoul to the maître'd as her friend, and they went in. The restaurant seemed a bit too posh for the delivery man's liking. He felt intimidated again.

"With all respect, I don't think I can pay…" he pointed out to his companion.

"Don't worry. I'll pay."

"You know, I'm really uncomfortable with this…" he said carefully.

She laughed. "Oh, please. Fine, let's make a deal. Once you become a worldwide famous inventor, you'll invite me on a very expensive lunch yourself."

He looked at her unsure. Somehow he could just not compare her to Lucille. If it was his fiancé she would just throw a tantrum, at how unfair he was, since she wanted to be nice and make him feel guilty, and somehow it would later turn into a quarrel. Duchess just smiled and laughed, turning anything into a playful and flirtatious situation. Her black eyes sparkled teasingly with humor at those times, making him wonder who exactly this woman was.

"Fine, you win." He answered with a sigh of defeat, but smiling back.

"Like always." Her grin widened. "Let's order, shall we?"

They opened their menus and decided on their meal, after the order was done they began to talk again about Raoul's inventions and continued the topic through the whole meal. Duchess was fascinated with them. She always wanted to know more, understand more. She rarely could say it about a man, but she respected the inventor in Raoul. She always valued people like him. They were so close to those like her grandmother…Always against the crowd, opposing the general flow, bringing the world something new, something good… Suddenly the memory of the old woman brought a tear to her eye, but she quickly wiped it off discreetly, pretending to brush away a stray strand of hair. It was not the time nor the place to be sentimental. She had to change the topic

"So… how are things between you and mademoiselle Lucille?" she asked suddenly, taking a sip of wine.

"Huh?" Raoul blinked, surprised by this sudden change of topic. He wasn't happy with it… "Well…" he cleared his throat. "We… There's nothing new." _Phew, safe,_ He thought, hoping, that she would inquire no further.

"Raoul, please believe that I hold Lucille in a great respect. She's a very strong woman and all. Completely trustworthy, I believe… But aren't you jealous sometimes? After all, this fame might… affect her somehow, secret admirers…"

He cleared his throat again. "Mademoiselle Duchess, I believe this is none of your concern," he answered, a bit too harshly. Of course he was jealous! What a man wouldn't be? But there was Francoeur, and Francoeur would always keep an eye on Lucille, so there was nothing to worry about.

Duchess smiled a small smile, looking at the man from beneath half closed eyelids, resting her chin over her palms.

"You do love her, do you, Monsieur?"

"Yes, but where are you…" he started saying but she quickly cut him off, with a force in her voice.

"And you know what this love is, do you?"

Raoul looked at her with wide eyes, swallowing hard. What was she getting at?

"Yes, of course!" he assured her.

"Very well." Duchess wiped her mouth with the napkin and summoned the waiter.

She paid for the meal and left a tip for the handsome man, making a mental note to find him later.

"If you could, monsieur," she addressed Raoul once more, "drive me to a different location. I believe I will find my brother there."

"Your brother?" Another surprise. She had a brother, who would have guessed.

"Yes, he just arrived to Paris. He's sightseeing on his own."

Having nothing else to do anyway, Raoul once again played chauffeur for the noble woman. They stopped in front of a small restaurant he and the rest of the gang would eat at, from time to time. The good times. There he saw Lucille… with a mysterious man… very handsome mysterious man.

They were laughing… Looking happy…

"Oh, there he is! Daniel!"

Duchess' voice snapped him out of the daze.

"Duchess," he suddenly grabbed the woman's arm. "That's your brother?" he asked pointing to the man next to Lucille.

"Yes, that's him." She smiled at him sideways. "No worries, he's harmless. And you and mademoiselle Lucille love each other very much, right?"

She manoeuvred herself out of his hand and ran to the tall man named Daniel. Raoul reluctantly followed.

All he could do was stay there and smile politely, as heavily blushing Lucille talked with Duchess. Neither could look in each other eyes. In the end it was decided that Raoul will drive Duchess home, while Lucille would stay with Daniel and show him the rest of the Paris.

Of course Raoul had nothing against it. After all he trusted his fiancé, right? Somehow the delivery man couldn't help but feel that he was being played for a fool. By whom, he wasn't sure, _yet_.

* * *

><p>Here it is. And I'm tired, most likely brain dead. Exams real horror... Six hours of studying and I'm barely half the way of it...<p>

Gwanaelle (the name) belongs to Bonka-chan.

Make my day better, review!


	9. Part 8: Duchess and Nightmares

**Chapter 8: Duchess and Nightmares**

The wooden doors opened with a creak and she placed one bare foot on the sandy path, then the other. The girl giggled happily and exposed her face to the warm summer sun.

"Elize!" she heard a voice calling her. The eight year old looked around and noticed her grandmother kneeling over a flowerbed.

She ran to her, jumping joyfully over other plots.

"What is it Grandma?" the girl asked the old woman.

"Look."

Elize's eyes fell on the place her grandmother showed to her. It was a small light green sprout, poking out of the ground. The girl's eyes widened and she started dancing around, shouting and laughing.

"It went out. It went out!"

"Yes it had." The old woman laughed too, seeing her granddaughter so excited.

"But it wasn't here yesterday, was it?" Elize suddenly stopped, looking bemused.

"No, it wasn't." The grandmother answered.

"Then it's a magic?"

"Yes. Life is the strongest magic on Earth." The woman pulled the girl closer and hugged her. "And love is what helps it survive."

"It was love which made the sprout appear?" Elize raised her head resting her chin over her grandmother's big chest.

"Yes it was. Without it nothing has a chance of real life. Life without love is empty existence, my dear." The woman removed stray strands of hair from her grandchild's forehead. "It's love that can turn bad into good. It nourishes every living being. It will make this tiny sprout into a healthy big flower, which is going to save lives of women when they are in labor"

"What about that flower?" the girl pointed out to a lone plant, growing far away from other plants. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Only in big dosages. But when taken with care and used wisely, it gives relief in great pains. Everything in this world has its meaning. Love helps us understand it. But hate poisons the life and kills it. Elize, never hate, okay?" the old woman ran a hand through Elize's hair looking at her with love.

"Okay, grandma. I love you." The girl buried her face into her grandmother.

"I love you too, honey bee." The woman kissed her head.

"Grandma…you feel hot." Elize pulled away and looked at her grandmother and screamed.

The old woman was on fire. She was burning. "Grandma!"

"Elize, never hate."

Suddenly shadows appeared behind the woman, whispering. "Evil witch." "Burn" "Go back to Hell" "You're next!"

Elize was moving back, slowly trying to escape the shadows, which were closing on her. She screamed when she bumped into something. She turned abruptly facing even bigger monster.

It was an anthropomorphic spider. Dressed like a rich lady, long black dress, expensive jewelry, her long black hair were gathered in a loose bun, her sharp teeth was showing through, blood red lips. The eight, jet-black eyes were piercing the girl. Her six arms caught Elize and the monster hissed.

"They all deserve to die! Get your revenge!"

Elize managed to escape the spider, but during her run she fell into a pool of water.

"You can't escape me!" she heard the hissing of the spider behind her, Elize turned her head and her eyes fell on the water and saw her reflection. "For I am you!" The jest black eyes stared at her, and a piercing pain exploded inside of her.

Duchess woke up with a scream. She was breathing spasmodically, sweaty as the pain overwhelmed her.

Hissing, she rolled out of bed on the floor and reached her hand to the nightstand for an ointment. She opened the lid and spread the cream over her burnt legs.

No matter how much she improved the recipe of it, this pain always had accompanied her every morning. Each time she had to look at her legs with disgust, trying hard not to vomit at the sight of melted skin. Especially her feet.

Finally the sensation subdued and Duchess could breath normally again. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"What is it?!" she answered sharply.

"Mistress, I've heard you scream."

"No, really?" she snorted with sarcasm. "Get back to sleep Anton, before I turn you into a frog! Maybe then you'd be some sort of a help to me."

The boy pulled back, leaving her alone in the dark, cold room.

The woman sighed and rose to her feet. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep any soon. So she grabbed her dressing-gown and took a candle with herself. There was no electricity in her basement.

On her own she set a fire in the fireplace and sat in a big armchair, sinking deeply. Duchess observed the fire for a while. Pain, fear, hate, distress, betrayal and lack of hope. Those emotions surrounded her when she observed it. Bad memories. Things which pushed her on a path she now led. She shivered. Something to calm her down, what would that be?

The woman thought of Lucille, Francoeur, Raoul, Emile and Maud. Friendship. What was it? Duchess never knew. She lived in darkness, where there was no place for trust, only slaves and temporary associates.

She could not invade the dreams of Maud and Lucille, too jittery and tired to concentrate on the task. Previously she could affect the dreams of Lucille only thanks to that special wine, secretly presented to the singer. Even then it was a herculean effort to do so. Duchess reached out to Raoul, but his dreams were too chaotic, disrupted with the happening of yesterday. So her had mind concentrated on Francoeur. She sighed happily when the warmth of his dream surrounded her.

He was like a light, always honest, wearing his heart on his sleeve. Loving his friends, caring for everyone. He was love. Unlike her. She was the darkness, which swallowed all the life around her. Whatever she touched was withering and dying.

Sighing again, she allowed herself to drift into his happy, simple world of dreams, trying to forget the spider, waiting just at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Hello! Anybody there?! Hi, it's me. So... um.. yeah... enjoy and... review?<p>

Also there is a fanart of a wonderful person Kezizi on DeviantArt of Duchess xD I'm sooo happy. Link, just remove the spaces kezizi. deviantart #/ d522c 9i (Go take a look at it because it's sooo awesome, and if I had posted this before forgive me but I'm so hyped xD)

(dadadaDUM! Yep, Duchess real name is Elize xD)


	10. Part 9: Infection

Chapter 9: Infection

It wasn't really a dream at first. Francoeur just felt warm and content in his dreamland. Happy emotions from the previous day had influenced his current state. Then it changed to a sunny day at a park. He, in his real, big flea form and Lucille beside him. They were, walking, chasing each other and laughing. Then everything began to change. The shadows, like a gloomy tendrils, reached out to them, made him slow down, made everything around him looked and moved like it was drenched in glue. Lucille was still running away from him and he couldn't reach her. He tried to shout, but one of the shadows sprang up to him and gagged him.

His surroundings became darker, the sun turned into the moon, the clouds into stars. Trees grew higher, more ominous. And then it wasn't a park anymore.

It was a room with dark red draperies on the wall, there was no bed, but pillows everywhere. The biggest pile formed in the center of the room and on it laid Lucille… He could swear his heart stopped for a second then, began racing at the top speed… She was different, her auburn locks tossed over the pillows, her eyes, half closed, burned him to the core with this dark look, her lips smiling seductively, all she wore was her corset and stockings on garter belt… this… this wasn't Lucille. Couldn't be…

She smiled at him lazily and winked her finger at him to come closer.

He felt different. There was a burning fire in the pit of his abdomen. His mind felt paralyzed, but his body moved. Fancoeur felt as if he wasn't a part of this, like he was watching a movie. His legs dragged him to the singer, his four arms wrapped around her, his mouth landed on hers and they kissed but not sweetly, those weren't chaste, innocent kisses. These were passionate, lustful kisses. The ones, which devoured him, sent a fire ablaze inside him, making him need and crave. Crave so strongly it hurt.

Lucille was spread beneath him, her lips swollen from their kissing, eyes dark with lust, hair messed up, skin glowing in darkness.

"Francoeur…" she half breathed half moaned his name.

He growled and dragged his tongue across her neck and down to her chest. She moaned louder, her blooded rushed, making her skin flushed. He used his upper set of arms to prop her up in his lap and the lower set to rip her clothes off.

The young woman arched her back exposing her neck to him, he growled even deeper.

"Francoeur… Francoeur… more" her needy whispers, the blood he could smell just beneath her skin… he was going crazy… and if she wanted more…

Simultaneously he entered her with one forceful thrust and bit down on her neck. Lucille screamed but it wasn't in ecstasy anymore…

Francoeur looked down in horror on himself. Drenched in her blood, with her dead body in his arms.

In a terrified gesture he threw it away, shaking violently. Then he saw them, all of them. Humans standing around him, whispering angrily:

"Murderer… Monster…"

Iron bars closed around him, caging him in.

"We trusted you" he heard Raoul's furious voice.

"Oh, Francoeur, how could you." Sobbed Maud.

"So, this whole time, you were a monster…" muttered disappointed Emile.

Suddenly he felt an arm touching his shoulder and jumped in fear. He turned and saw _it, her_…

She was tall and thin, clad in elegant black dress, long black hairs, three sets of arms, eight red eyes, ruby red lips and pointy teeth. Black widow-woman.

"You will never be like them" She hissed. "They will never understand you. You're mine."

The red of her eyes swallowed him and Francoeur woke up screaming.

~~00~~

Duchess woke up and stretched delightfully. Even though she spent the whole night in her armchair, she felt good, relaxed. It had been a fine idea to have some rest in the mind of Francoeur… Pushing her own mind into his and exchanging the emotions, she had sucked out the warmth of his dreamland. She knew he probably had nightmares; after all she was the parasite.

Then, again, she felt the pain in her legs. Sighing she reached out for a cane and dragging herself up, heavily resting on her support, she went back upstairs. It's going to be a busy day.

~~00~~

"He was acting really strange today, Maud." Lucille confessed to Maud. "All terrified, not letting me to touch him. I'm very worried."

"Do you have any idea, what could have caused that?" Maud cleaned her glasses and looked very concerned. They all loved Francoeur and if anything happening to him…

"I think it could have been a nightmare, a really bad one…" Lucille sighed heavily, flexing her fingers. "I'm not sure. He was so wretched… I'm sorry to ask you to look after him today… If I just could stay… I feel so bad about it."

"Oh, Lucille. Please don't worry. We are your friends and Francoeur's. This is nothing. I will be honored to help him."

The singer smiled half-sad, half-thankfully. The anxiety was still there too.

"Thank you so much."

Maud hugged her friend and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't mention it. I just wish Emile was here, but he suddenly got called to his aunt in the countryside. I know he would want to be here too… So where is my patient?"

After a couple of dozen of assurances later, nervous Lucille left for work, leaving the brunette with the singing flea. She felt so bad leaving him there, but she knew Maud would take good care of him.

~~00~~

Duchess strolled the streets of Paris with a cane by her side. She was whistling, although her legs were giving her extra pain. She but that was physical and her mind today was strangely at ease. So she smiled and bowed to people around her, and for the first time in a very long time, she meant those smiles.

The sun was high, the weather was good and Duchess didn't even know she was looking for something… _someone, _until she spot him. Raoul. Her smile widened as she approached the man.

"_Bonjour" _she said in a sing-song voice.

As always the man jumped a little startled by her sudden appearance. She giggled. Oh, how she loved to do that to people. Never expecting her, always surprised. To her advantage.

"_Bon… Bonjour_ mademoiselle. You… I knew you were there" He quickly composed and leaned over Catherine the second, trying to actcool, covering his slip.

"But of course, monsieur." She bowed slightly with a giggle. "How is your day?"

"Oh, well… um… Great. It's great."

_He's uncomfortable with me around._ Duchess mused. _Must be the yesterday's mishap with_ Daniel.

"That's delightful. Are you going to be at today's show?"

"No, actually, I won't." Suddenly he got all serious and stern.

"Is something wrong? Have I done something to upset you, monsieur?" she made a sad face.

"No! Of course not!" Raoul assured her quickly. "It's…"

"My brother, isn't it?" she interrupted him. "Had he upset you?"

Now that was a hard question. Had Daniel upset Raoul? No. Was Raoul unbelievingly jealous of Daniel? Yes, a millions of yes.

"Mademoiselle Duchess…" he started not really sure what to say. He was fond of the woman in front of him. She was beautiful, smart, strong, high class and actually paid attention to him. Sometimes it was as if she could read his mind. Understand him better than… better than Lucille had. The delivery man didn't want to hurt her.

"He did." The brunette stated as matter of fact.

"It's not… simple."

"Don't worry, Raoul" she smiled again at him. "Daniel won't be around here for long. He'll leave eventually. Besides you won't hurt me by saying what you feel about him. It's not like we are real siblings."

_Oh, so they are… _Raoul was surprised by this revelation.

"Are you busy?"

Once again she startled him with this sudden change of the subject.

"Um… a bit."

"I want to accompany you then. I'm tired of walking anyway and I really love this vehicle of yours."

With his ego flattered a bit, he opened the doors for her with a grand gesture inviting her in.

They drove around the Paris, Raoul doing his job, Duchess observing him and listening to him talking about his inventions. She loved that part of him, could listen to his ideas for a whole day. Of course she would suddenly change subjects or interrupt him half the sentence, because that was how she got used to be, everyone should listen to her, but apart from that, she enjoyed _him_.

Which was strange, really. Raoul wasn't her type. His hair… it was disturbing at first, but then she got used to it. He had this… _warmth_, _curiosity and goodness_ inside of him. Not like Francoeur. But he seemed honest, although goofy. He made her laugh. And his ideas! Boy, if he could just let her give him some financial support…She had a soft spot for inventors. They reminded her a bit about herself. Misunderstood by the world, struggling with life, outcasted. Maybe that was the reason why she took some liking to him. But it would not change her original goal… Speaking of…

Before Raoul drove her home, they stopped by Lucille's place.

"Fancoeur's a bit unwell" Raoul said when they got out of the truck. "I want to check on him…"

"Oh, that's not a problem. What's more, I feel I should also check on him. After all he's my favorite!" she said, as the delivery man knocked at the doors and that other woman, Maud, opened.

She welcomed them, a bit surprised at the presence of Duchess.

"He's much better, calmer in fact, he seemed so agitated when I came at first." She informed them.

"Thank you, Maud." Raoul smiled warmly at the petite woman and went to see his friend.

Duchess stayed slightly behind, watching the scene in front of her. Friends… She wondered how would it be to have some… _Nope, not gonna happen_. She though after quick thinking about the usual crowd she mixed with.

The petite woman and Raoul fussed around Francoeur, who seemed slightly embarrassed by the attention he caused. When he noticed the woman hiding in the shadow, he felt very nervous, so Duchess sent him a simple wink and a lopsided smile. So the nightmare did happened and as she could feel by the waves of emotions coming from him, it affected him. _Infected_ him. Duchess couldn't take her eyes of him. He would be ready soon.

"Would you like some tea?" Maud suddenly asked her making her take her eyes off the singing flea.

"No, thank you… Where is your husband? The small man… Emile?"

Maud's lips turned into a thin line, but she stayed calm.

"He's out of Paris. Family affairs."

"Oh, I see… Well, then I should better be going." She came closer to Francoeur and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be better soon."

She nodded her goodbye and waited for Raoul outside. Everything was going so well, until she reached her home.

She entered the estate and found Anton frozen in one place. He was standing still like a statue with a duster in his hand.

"Anton?" she asked carefully and waved a hand in front of the slave. No reaction. "Anton!" she shouted and shook him with the same effect.

Or actually there was some effect. The young man's shoulder crumbled under her touch, making her yelp and panic.

This shouldn't be happening! Not yet! He definitely had years before that would happen! Unless… she felt herself freeze, when the thought struck her. She was losing her powers. Losing her powers! But that was impossible! Not happening! How…?!

The next thought was mortifying. She couldn't be. No, that would. No, nononononono_NO!_

She fell to her knees, sudden helplessness overwhelming her. Her eyes growing big as she listened to her quickened heartbeat… It wasn't only Francoeur who got infected… She felt nausea wash over her, at the thought… she, the Great Duchess, The Black Widow, The Witch… was falling in _love._

Finally she vomited.

* * *

><p>I wonder who's really infected here ;D I'll just... leave this here... Review please?<p> 


	11. Part 10: Heart

Chapter 10: Heart

Duchess stormed down the stairs to her basement. The heavy doors shut down behind her with an empty _boom._ She fell to her knees and tore a wooden chest open, then threw every single book and object out in desperate need of finding her answer.

The books, white and black magic. Her real treasure, the reason of her existence. They will know, they will explain.

She sobbed as she was going through every single tome. There. She found it. Her contract and spell. Brushing the tears and stray hairs off her face she quickly jumped into the middle of the room. Lit the candles, drew the circle and runes and began incantations.

The words rolled smoothly off her tongue, almost song like. She could feel the wind around her, even though she was underground, and felt the cold fire of the candles.

The light grew filling the dark room, washing over her, banishing shadows from every corner of the chamber, blinding Duchess.

"I seek thee. Answer me." The woman whispered and the light began to stir, gaining colors and clarity, dulling its strength and retreated back into the circle of candles. It formed an elliptical mirror right in front of the witch.

In there she saw another woman. She was half undressed, a heavy diamond collar being the only thing she had on her milky torso. Her blood red hair was spread on the white pillows, emerald green eyes were half lidded, a lazy smile on her red lips. She was stroking the head of a man who had pressed his lips to her chest. The red head appeared to be a bit older than Duchess.

"Mistress." The witch said and the woman in the mirror snapped her head toward the direction she stood.

"Pet. What do you want?" the red head asked completely unfazed at the state she was caught in. She relaxed even further into the cushions she was laying on, running a hand through her locks. Her male companion seemed completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Mistress, I'm in distress, I need your help." Duchess tried very hard to keep her voice steady, but every now and then it would waver at the end of the sentence.

"What is it child? What had happened to shake you so much?" Mistress' eyes narrowed, her beautiful face had taken the shape of concerned. "Has someone discovered you? Is your life in danger?"

"No, Mistress. It's about a man."

Now the other witch frowned. "Pet, have you… No, that's impossible…" red haired woman bit her lips and shooed away her companion. The unhappy man grumbled, but retreated as his lover sat straight up on her bed. "Pet, have you fallen in love?"

"I'm afraid so, Mistress." Duchess dropped her head ashamed, twisting her fingers like a schoolgirl caught kissing a boy. Which was almost the truth.

Her teacher's voice became cold after those words.

"Foolish girl! Have you not been taught enough that men cannot be trusted?! That all they do is hurt and betray us! Ha. Should have known you'd end up like that. You always have been weak… It must be your grandmother's influence; she was stupid, just like you are." The woman scowled and Duchess felt herself shrink inside, her cheeks burning.

"What can I do?" she almost sobbed.

"There's only one thing you can do now, child. The heart. It's always about the heart. Rip it from his chest, do a ritual and beg whatever Devil may hear you to return your powers."

Mistress waved her hand and the spell ended, candles burned down completely, the basement colder than ever. And Duchess lonelier than she was before.

* * *

><p>Oh, snap (said the bartender) anyway. Sorry! took me too long. But I bet you guys are used to that... Anyway harrylee94 had pointed out to me two comics. One by cherubim101 on deviantArt called Fear, it has a similar thematic as the chapter... err... me and my weak memory...chapter 9. Go read it, because I think it's only fair. Awesome work. A bit scary but fluffy at the end!<p>

Also... review? Pretty please?


	12. Place Holder Author Note

Oh, hm. Well first of all:

Thank you all for reading this story with me, this is not goodbye. I certainly want to finish this story, I read and put the reviews in consideration. Chapter 11 will most likely get a re-write as suggested. If you guys have any side-notes... I will be grateful. Thank you for sticking with me and I apologize for the long cliffhanger. (I love cliffhangers).

Anyway, chapter 12 should most likely show up next month (at least I plan on that) and as a cookie present... "Daniel" shows in it again :3


End file.
